


Come To My House Maybe

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Damian & Wallace love [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cute, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Damian Wayne, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Wallace finds himself in Damian's house
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Series: Damian & Wallace love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Come To My House Maybe

Wallace sat quietly on the leather couch of the living of the Batman's house all while trying to process the fact that he was on the living room of Batman's house.

He didn't knew how he should act, he was in some kind of shocked state. This day had been a rollercoaster of emotions. He had been crying about Wally on the Teen Titans tower less than an hour ago and next thing he knew Damian had brought him to his house. Where Batman also lived (of course, duh, they were father and sons)

Now Wallace could have easily speed them out here to begin with if he wanted to, but he actually didn't. Because he wanted to spend time with Damian. 

'Why did he brought me here?' Wallace wondered as he looked around the room, then immediately something popped into his head: 'Does he brought me to a date??? In his house? Right now?'

Now that didn't sound like Damian, although then again, they had known each other for less than a year. He tried to look at the situation more objectively, ignoring his personal feelings about Robin. What if the boy had just brought him...to make him feel better? That caused mixed reactions in Wallace. For one, he didn’t liked to be pitied but on another one, he was sort of...flattered by it? He knew that Damian wasn’t this angst filled boy that people painted him to be but he also knew that he wouldn’t have invited over someone to his house just because they were sad. But then again, Wallace wasn’t just “someone” to Damian.

Right at that moment Wallace began to hear a few steps behind him, he turned around and saw Damian walking towards him.

“Wallace” Damian said stopping in front of him “Sorry I kept you waiting, I had to take my dog out”

“It’s alright” Wallace said

They both stayed silent for a moment. Wallace was just confused.

“Why I am here Damian?”

Damian clicked his tongue and shrugged “I believed you could benefit from spending the day with a friend instead of moping in the tower”

“A friend?” Wallace asked “Is that what we are?

Damian shut his mouth completely. Clearly he hadn’t expected the other boy to snap like that. And Wallace hadn’t meant to come off as harsh as he did but this day had been pretty overwhelming for him today and it wasn’t a surprised he started to crack.

Before Damian could start talking again another person walked in, someone Wallace had seen before. It was Damian’s dad.  
“Baba” Damian said “You’re home early”

“Yes, I was supposed to have a meeting but it was cancelled last minute” Mr Wayne explained.

“I see” Damian said then turned to the other boy “Wallace, you’ve met my father”

“Yeah! I mean never like this but-I mean...Um” Wallace stuttered,not really being prepared to greet The Batman himself

“It’s alright Wallace” Bruce said smiling slightly “Would you be staying for dinner?”

“Yes, yes he will” Damian answered before Wallace could open his mouth. 

Wallace frowned, he didn’t really like that Damian answered for him but he also didn’t had anywhere else to be. The team will have probably figured it out they were both together wherever they were and probably neither Iris or Barry were waiting for him.

“Yes I will” Wallace finally agreed.

“Alright, then I suppose that means you have your aunt’s permission to be here?” Bruce asked.

Wallace gulped. He hadn’t thought of that. He had runned away from his aunt and surely she had been worried after he had said the things he said. Fear suddenly turned into guilt

“Um, about that…”

“I see” Bruce looked at Damian “I will call Iris and Barry and sort this out”

He then looked at Wallace and turned around to leave.

When he was finally gone Damian turned to looked at Wallace, who looked mortified,

“I’m so dead” Wallace shivered. 

“I think you’re exaggerating” Damian said 

“You don’t know my aunt like I do. God, she must be so worried”

“What are you doing?”

“You need to relax” “Worrying won’t solve the problem, we’ll wait until my father talks to your aunt and uncle, in the meantime we'll be distracting each other since that’s what you need”

And with that Damian took Wallace’s hand, guiding him around the manor.  
‘Is he really doing this just to make me feel better?’ Wallace thought ‘He calls me his friend but then grabs my hand. Is he playing a game?’ 

Damian guided both upstairs and into a bedroom, Wallace’s supposed it was Damian’s. It was pretty nice actually. The walls were painted in a nice warm brown, his bed was nicely done in a corner with swords hanging over it. They were also a lot of artistic things: a violin, an easel with a canvas and several other trinkets.

“Alright,” “You’ve helped me when I was...dealing with Nightwing being gone” Damian looked at Wallace straight in the eye “So now I will help you overcome this”

“So I’m asking you: Is there anything you need?Do you wish to talk about it?”

Wallace thought for a second. He didn’t really wished to talk about Wally, not for now at least. He had been crying at the tower when Damian catched him at his most vulnerable, just like it had happen in reverse a few months ago with Nightwing. During that period it was when they had gotten more closer to each other. Damian had vented his feelings to Wallace, so now it was only fair that Wallace could do the same.

After all, wasn’t that what “friends” did?

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it” Wallace said.

Damian nodded and went over to sit on the bed, he made a motion for Wallace to sit next to him. The boy did so and he started talking.

He told Damian basically everything, he left all his insecurities out there in the open. Damian did said anything at all except for the time he debunked the self deprecating things Wallace said about himself.

“I was never part of the family” Wallace said

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure you are, why else would your aunt care so much about you?” Damian rebruted. 

They didn’t even realized that night had fallen over them, nor that they were now lying down next to each other, staring at each other.

Wallace gazed upon Damian’s heterochromatic eyes. He thought about when they kissed for the first time. He wanted to do it again, but he didn’t knew if Damian wanted. Robin had been acting reluctant ever since then, even though he kissed him back.

“Damian?” Wallace said softly “What are we?”

“I don’t know “ Robin admitted 

“Do you want us to be together? Like...boyfriends?”

“Yes,” Damian then explained “But I didn’t wanted to pressure you into that, not after what happened with your cousin”

“I-I appreciate that” Wallace smiled softly, getting closer to Damian “But you’re not pressuring me into anything Damian, I want us to be together, I want us to be like this all the time”

“Really?”

“Yes” Wallace whispered.

This time Damian was the one to close the distance between them, it was a small peck. But it lasted a lot for Wallace. After it they smiled at each other. Wallace caressed Damian’s cheek, Damian took his hand and kissed it. 

“Wallace?!”

Both teenagers froze, Wallace gulped as he slowly turned around to see his aunt Iris looking at them from the door frame.


End file.
